


Shameless Smut w/ Baggage

by Pycocircus



Category: Card Sharp
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycocircus/pseuds/Pycocircus
Summary: Some smut of my oc's Faust and Hollice so the first half no one would really understand but the second half is smut if your intrested.
Relationships: Faust Von Luck/Hollice Katko





	Shameless Smut w/ Baggage

Opening the door the stale air crept into my nostrils as I fumbled for the light switch on the wall while Faust stood behind me breathing down my neck. Stepping in I find a thin coat of dust layering everything, it's been a while since I last came. Faust comes up behind me and the warmth of the incandescence give the room that homey feeling as he looks around. "You weren't joking when you said you haven't touched this place" he snaked his arms out of his coat and threw it down onto a counter, right next to the coat rack. I step in from the doorway and watch him pace around looking at the living space. This feeling I'm getting is overwhelming, Faust is back in our old apartment, it feels right. Yet the whole thing is missing something vital, I can't just pretend that it's back to normal like he wants it to be tonight. I think the fear of losing him after tonight is keeping me from wanting to interfere or take action. I'm too busy in my thoughts to have noticed Faust disappeared into another room"You still have food in here???" I pace over to the dark kitchen and flip on the lights to see Faust digging threw the cabinets. "Uh, yeah, I didn't want to clean it out. And it makes the place look less lonely than it is." I flip the lights on. "I guess you're really serious about keeping the place pristine then." He sits upon the counter looking down at me. "because I missed you... I thought you died Faust."

How can he just pretend like there's nothing there? He gives me a sly wink and blows a kiss. I've never seen him this outwardly "romantic". "Whatever" I grumble as he gets up and walks towards the bedroom and flips on the lights, I follow silently. He turns around by the bed and flops down onto it facing me stretching out. "I've missed this bed, despite getting on sale downtown with you it's the best I've had. I take off my coat and lay on the left side, his was the right. It feels weird laying here like I shouldn't be touching it like a museum piece. "You're being very reserved, for someone who was just ordering a prostitute an hour ago." He looks over at me with his hair slightly on his face, and not bothering to move it. "You're not the only one who got hurt, I literally fell off a building. And you hurt my feelings, that's one of the reasons I didn't come back" He looks emotionless as he stares into my eyes, he still has his suit coat on and those gloves. I gotta say since I've seen him in those on our other not so friendly encounters it has made me bite my lips.

Right now isn't the time to be horny though. "You don't think I didn't ball my eyes out over those stupid fucking words, they were the last thing I ever said to you, the last thing you ever heard, for all I knew." I reached over and grabbed his hand in a soft grasp. "I thought that you could have changed and it that it was all my fault that you could never have the change to be happy with me, I just want you to come back to me Faust. I love you still" I'm already silently ugly crying while trying to keep eye contact. With his other hand, he wipes away at my face and laughs. "Your words didn't hurt me at the time they did but after the hospital visit, I gave them a new purpose. You were right I am a monster, I get nothing but satisfaction from doing deplorable shit and I don't feel much of anything. I was just hiding it from myself but once you said them to me, it just clicked. I was just denying myself and living an unhappy life trying to fit into the norm.

So I didn't come back, you said you hated me and we didn't share world views anymore. So I travelled off the station and became a travelling assassin" He's not even batting an eye. " The places I saw, the horrible crimes I committed for more than just money, it was great. Best time of my life. No one to report to, just killing and staking out people it was great" I grip at his hand tighter, he's just trying to get under my skin. "Why'd you come back then?" another few silent tears run down my face. "I heard you went missing and took over as the Kingpin, I was curious as what you were gonna do" I fur my brows at him and he gives a toothy grin. "I didn't care about you or worried if that's what you want to hear, I just wanted to see if you had changed." I stare back into his blank eyes as his head settles down into the pillow. "Why are you doing all this shit then??? You didn't have to kill all those people at the party or blow up the subways, take over a rival gang that wants me dead, just because you wanted to check in at home!" He lets go of my hand and turns so he's looking up at the ceiling "I like seeing you hurt" it just slipped out of his lips like a casual flick of the wrist as he stares up at the boob light fixture. "Killing hundreds of people doesn't hurt me, it just makes my job harder" I grumbled placing my hand under the pillow. "So I have to make it more personal them?" I see him glance over at me from the corner of his eyes. I sigh "Please don't. I don't want to get into this" I close my wet eyes and open them when I feel him turning towards me again. "The thing that gets me most is that'd you'd still take me back" he smiles and wipes away at my face again. "But you're right we should drop this for the moment." he leans over and kisses my forehead "let's talk about other things". I take my turn to lean on my back and rack my brains to try to start a conversation that isn't awkward.

"What was it like off-world?" he leans over too. "Why do you ask, you've been off the place too" "I've only been to like a small section of places ok" "Well I guess it was fun got to see a lot of tourist attractions and city nights." "Meet anyone interesting then?" I sort of know Faust more than he'd like to admit. I can't imagine him with another partner or really even having one night stands. He just seems awkward and hasn't had much of a sexual drive unless I came onto him. I can't say the thought of him with another person strikes a ping of jealously inside me. I'm cut off from my deep sated thought train by him "You could say that, but why do you ask, and how are you asking it?" he looks over at me and I look away. He's seen threw me hinting around. "Uh what do you mean I just asked if you meet interesting people you did say you went to tourist places." I deflect but it isn't working. "You heard me, I know what you wanted to hear, by why do you want to know if I've seen anyone? I know you've been busy while I was gone, with over half the city." He scoffs "So why do you ask?" damn it he's called me out directly, I can't tell him I'm jealous cause it'd just make me looks shallow.

Sleeping around and being jealous of someone doing the same, double standards. He's watching me struggle with an answer and flush as he makes eye contact. "Well?" he jeers, I look away facing the edge of the bed and quietly mutter "I'd be jealous ok..." he grabs my should and turns me over inches from his face and smirks. "I knew you'd say that" I flatline my lips and keep my eyes off him despite being so close. "Then why did you make me say it then?" "Cause I wanted to hear you say it" he chuckles. I'm still curious about his sex-capades while he was gone though. "Well, you still haven't answered my question then" He glances over at me with his soft features as his pale eyes glance over me. He's never this vulnerable with anyone and the thought of him being this comfortable with another person brings a frown to my face.

He laughs, "you still wanna know? Let's see oddly I've only slept with about 7 prostitutes in the last 5 years, an undisclosed number of dead bodies and I had this rival assassin who I've had an on-off rival fling with over the years." I pause processing all his information, he probably thinks I'm thinking about the bodies, I don't care about that. His gaze glances over me as an awkward amount of silence passes over us, but he doesn't disturb it. "We're they good?..." He leans up and bursts into laughter and not one of his forced laughs he's always giving off, but actual happy laughter. It's been so long since I've heard his ugly laugh and despite still being hurt I can't help but smile. Before I can protest the laughs at my behalf he crawls over me and is sitting on top of my waist looking down at me behind his hair. Blood rushes to my already warm face and I look away avoiding eye contact as my ears grow warm. My chin is met with soft lambskin as he forcefully turns my head to look at him. "I can't really say if she was good since it's been so long since us, so I guess I'll have to jog my memory then tell you if she was better than you" He has a shit-eating grin as he leans down to meet his lips with mine.

I close my eyes and relax into the kiss as he shuffles some more weight down onto me. His lips find themself gently massaging my bottom lip as his tongue asks for permission to slip past. His hands run up my sides and his tongue pricks itself on my fangs as he quickly dominates me. He pulls away and swipes at the spit trail between us. I'm catching my breath looking up at him half dazed and hot. "That was good an all but I think I'm going to need more to refresh myself." He throws off his suit jacket and pulls off his forearm length leather gloves, exposing his rolled-up sleeves and hards. I try to squeeze out from under him but he pushes me back down and brings himself close to my face again as he unbuttons at my collar I help with the others as he begins placing kisses on my exposed collar bone coating in drool. I relax as his soft fingers work their way under the other parts of my shirt and pinches as my pert nipples. My breathing catches in my chest as he works his lips at that sweet spot on my neck, as he gives a small tantalizing twist on my right nipple. "Faust..." I slip out as he brushes my hair out of my face to bit into my soft lower lip, in a more aggressive kiss. I work myself past his aggressive kiss and massage the underside of his tongue before he envelopes me back into that firey lip lock. I cam feel his dick against my crotch as it grows increasingly closer to my own.

I push him off and wipe my neck off from his spit and wiggle my way out from under him. He oddly lets me push him over so that I'm on top as I work my hands down near his pants, he pulls at his shirt as I pull down his trousers and make my way up to his underwear springing free his cock. I take my time away for it for the moment and undress myself as well. I return my attention to him as he stares back at my cock. It was already leaking but I'm putting my needs aside for the moment. As I position my head between his legs and take a daring lick down the underside of his cock. His hands find purchase on the bed and into my hair as I take his length into my mouth. His hand guides pushing my limits as he deep throats me. I keep a steady pace as he squirms beneath me trying to keep quite. I pull off and take a few more licks making sure to get a few tasteful licks at his tip, as he lets out a soft groan. I work my way back down and suckle gently on his balls and my hand works on his slick shaft, rubbing my thumb over his slit. Faust's face his scrunched up in ecstasy as his chest heavily rises. I go back to work and get a bunch of grunts out of him as I go as deep as I can.

I think that's his drawing line cause he grabs the back of my head and holds in place as he forcefully let's lose and pumps his decently sized cock in between my bruised lips. He lets out a low moan and is panting heavily as he pushes my mouth away from his cock, the saliva chain breaks under its weight as I look up at the broken Faust still recovering from his near climax. I look down at my work as he looks up at me half-lidded and smiles. Pulling himself together, he topples over my and pins me underneath him so my ass is in the air and my face is looking at the floor. I hear him spit into his palm as he reaches for my hardened length, spreading the precum around with his thumb before going full force and pulling my cock into an aggressive handy. I buck my hips with his hand and let out a lot of noises. "Faust, ah.... ah" I close my eyes as I hump into his hand and draw my fist up into the bedsheets. I feel his cock poke at my back door as my chest swells with intense breathing and sweat pouring out over my exposed skin. Right as I'm about to cum he lets go and smiles, giving my ass a nice slap, before turning me over to face him. He leans over and pulls me into another kiss as his hair brushes over my exposed skin and his hand comes up to caress my nipples again as he works mouth down to lick at them before wrapping his lips around them. His other hand reaches down and gives my length a good squeeze and rub.

I pull him back into a kiss as his breath ghost over my lips as his eyes glaze over. Without even having to look he forces himself between my ass and lets out a low moan into my mouth before pulling away and setting a slow pace. My hands find purchase around his neck as I bring his face closer to mine examining every detail. "You're so fucking hot" I mutter closing my eyes as he finds his confidence and goes to pound town on my ass. I dig my legs around his waist to allow better penetration, it seems to work as he lets out a low growl and his eyes roll back "And you're such a fucking slut" he bites down on his lips and I thrust against his hips trying to keep his increasing pace. I move my hands to the side of me as I move my legs over his shoulders. "ah... ahh... Faust, you're soo good, harder please.." his cock as full access to my prostate as he hammers into me. I try and match his hip and create as much sweet friction as possible.

"Ah.. ah..." I can feel myself edging as he pushes me to my limits. In one loud moan, I release coating his stomach is sticky cum and I think it pushes him over, cause his body tenses up and in a long primal groan, he coats my inner walls. He collapses over me as our hearts beat heavily out into space as he spreads the cum all over both our bodies in our sweaty man sandwich. I glance over at his wrist monitor to check his heart rate, he'll live. He pulls out and some cum oozes out like a popped cork, and he leans over on his back next to me just breathing. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck and close my eye enjoying the silence of us breathing. "I love you..." I snuggle and wrap my arms around him. He reciprocates it and he reaches over and grabs his blazer off the floor and wipes ourselves down before returning to my hug. He doesn't say I love you back, but this is more than what I could ask for. We sit there naked until we pass out in each other's arms. I love him.


End file.
